The Ork in Origins
by Grogmar
Summary: Da ork named Urter Eadhunter a bounty hunter black ork with his little gobo Nafy were tranported to thedas will the darkspawn last against something that was arder than them.


**The ork in origins**

**disclaimer id not own dragon age or warmammer**

**Xxxxxxxxxhighever 13 years before blightxxxxxxxx**

**Urter eadmasher was a 10ft nob dressed in orky plate armor with a axe that he looted from a dwarf thane, and was apart of a mercenary group during what the he called "da big waaaaghh of chaos, ya know when dem spiky boyz with the beazty boyz come down from da big empty place in da norf."but before that Urter was a nob of the Skullsmasherz tribe in the grey mountins. Urter was always strange even by orky standard or lack of due to his smarts or cunnin above that of his kin such as being able to count above ten and speak a bit more artic...arpituler...articulatly than the rest of his people. During da storm of chaos he was hired to kill a coven of witches near altdorf whom were using magic to try and teleport a army of beastmen into the capital of the empire, after getting past the beastmen guards the orky way meaning clubbing them over the head with the pommel of his dwarf runed choppa that he fleased from some merchants in the Border princeS with his trusty gobo Nafy whom was dressed in wolf riderz armor with a fur helmet and was Urters little arriving in the area that the coven were gathering massive amounts of magic for teleporting the army into the city,but when Urter killed a bunch of the witches that were to hold all the energy together causing all of it to implode teleporting Urter to a new world and killing every living thing in a 5 mile radious including the chaos warbands camped outside the coven. When the empire sent scouts to the site all that was left was a crater.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The couslands of highever were in trouble because on their way to visit the arl of redcliff got attacked by an organized bandit group of 29 led by former troops from the rebellion against the orlias probably deserting after the battle of white river when only fifty rebels remained in the entire rebellion near the small village of lothering. The bodyguards that were protecting the teryns children died with arrows to the neck. the siblings Ellissa and fergas and the newly imprinted mabari Brutus were doing well against the bandits with their weapons of choice. Fergus favored the two handed sword and ellisa with a sword and shield. Bryce the teryn was surrounded with his wife whom was using her daggers to great effect and the eldest cousland was useing a two handed waraxe, but the family was being pushed back into a cliff they thought all was lost until the sound of yelling echoed above them making the bandit look up seeing somthing huge falling toward them.

While traveling throught the warp was known to make any living being insane Urter just floated down the tunnel of multicolored energy praying to gork an mork to get him the zog out after another five minutes and after another fve minutes he saw the end of the tunnel before the excitement left when he saw a huge fall between him and the ground. Urter was about to land he saw two groups of humies so deciding to land on the bigger group for a better fight gave a mighty "WAAAAAAaAGHHHHHHH." the bandit unlucky enough to be landed on were squashed flat by two tons of ork and metal. The group stared as ten foot tall greenskined being covered in black scavaged full plated armor with a helmet that had horns it also had a large shield and a axe, the giant was probably strong enough to beat a ogre to death with its fist alone from what the two groups could tell considering it survived a fall from that high heft a equally large blade covered in runes, then there was another creature that was a little smaller height wise to a dwarf with a bigger nose than his companion covered in furs and a small sword and shield though to normal sized beings it was a short sword which was on the bigger ones shoulder plate giving a sinister glint from its eyes then without warning the larger one yelled out " oi you lot get readi fer a good ol thumpin ahhahahahahah WAAAAAGH." then charged with speed that something shouldnt have for its size toward the twelve remaining bandits. The first to die was from the sheer blunt force of the charge Urter came at them with, another getting a choppa to the stomach lifting him of the ground before being used to club a archer to death his friends dead body and the next got grabbed by the throat died from lack of air. Nafy ran in between the legs of the three bandits cutting their legs until one fell down only to get jumped and stabbed in the face by a sword. The remaining bandits tried to run away from the ork but Urter would have none of that and gave chase killing the last with a punch to the head knocking it off the bodies shoulders.

The couslands watched with utter facination as the two greenskins killed the former soldiers easily making the patriarch think that since the bodyguards of his children were dead he would need a new one mostly for ellisa since she got into the most trouble. After a little deliberation decided to thank the now looting greenskin personally with his wife.

Urter sighed contently at a good thumpin that was all he needed for his orky needs after looting the humies and finding shiny sivler coins whichhe pocketed. He started looking around to see anything interesting and to fight until one of the humie he briefly saw before hitting the ground came right up to the ork surprising Urter as most humie run before talking to him so he decided to give the humie the benefit of the doubt though still unsure what that meant having heard the other humie saying on the way to pick up a bounty about two years ago in the moot. "excuse me i must thank you for killing those bandit about to kill me and my family but i have to ask since my children no longer have bodyguards i would like to hire you if you would to protect them. Though food and shelter will be porvided for you if you say yes" was what the Humie said and from hearing his voice could tell he was a what the humies call there nobs but a new job for him and Nafy was good it meant more fights in the future and free beer and food for the trouble, besides he could always make some squigs and some gobbos to keep up on the loot and the kondishion of his stuff if needed from his spore or to cook for him."okay humie illz work fer ya but just rememba you get me more fights ill be happy so more fights mean yah can keep yer shiny circle things. my namez iz Urter eadhunter of tha skullsmasherz tribe and dis be Nafy me little gobo illz be workin with ya." was the introduction for the future bodyguard and semi-teacher of the Teryns children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxday duncan arrivesxxxxxxxxx

The last decade or so for Urter were pretty good. He got sent out to deal with bandits and other bothersome creatures for the boss of ighever castle. Little Nafy was taught to count money and all the things Urter would need that didnt involve fighting though the gobo seemed to genually enjoy this place mostly because nobody really tried to kick him around like in other ork camps when Urter wasnt around. Urter was mostly with da littlest of the humie nobs Ellissa whom he rather enjoyed having around because the girl had da eart of a ork under the pink skin of hers and the bloodlust of a warboss, she actually punched him in the gob after making fun of her height scaring the other humies thinking he would kill her until Urter started laughing so hard the castle felt the stone rumbles from the vibrations then slapping her on the back knocking her of her feet and saying"hahaha humie you gotz the eart of a ork in ya hahah i think ilz teachz ya propa ork kulture." was what he said before teaching Ellissa the ways of the ork well this mean slaughtering bandits and yelling the waaaaaaagh before battle.

The chantry tried to covert him to there stupid light thing because it would save his soul but once they heard that he worshipped gork and mork, the sister started yelling about gods that were not real and only the maker existed and was promptly killed with her templars that were sent with the sister for safety leaving only a shivering crowd that saw the cut down templar on the ground in front of a beheamoth in black plate armor whom only laughed at the blood on his choppa. Nafy got along with da oldest of da nobs broods fergus and after his sprog was born him to. When Urter was being told of the enemies he would be fighting, the darkspawn reminded him Of da spiky boyz back home then there were da stunties or dwarfs which surprised him only to be disappointed that they were nowhere " as ard as da stunties dat was back ome" they were weak and cowardly well until the teryn visited orzammar where he met a stunty named oghren who was ded ard in his opinion after both passed out from a drinking contest that lasted seven hours of constant drinking. The poncy elfs were even more weedy that the ones he saw before and they didnt even fight back against da humie who kept them as slaves which is what any elf would never allow to happen making him angry! But over time Urter just got used to it and settled down at highever while ignoring most of the people though. The rest of the castle just got used to him and even drank with him in the gaurds case whom brought out the strongest ales they had when Urter killed an orlisan spy trying to kill elissa by grabbing him in his hands and sqeazing the juice right out of him.

Eventually after five years he decided to release some spores into the sewers and waited five years for the devolop into squigs, but instead he got three new little gobbos. The first was a bigger goblin he named Marak obviously born to be a goblin boss and was given a shield sword combo. The second was another wolf rider from what Nafy could tell since he was one to though wolf got eaten by a troll years ago, so the gobbo was named Tric and weapon he got was a spear and sent into the forest to find a wolf with Nafy. The last was skulker named stabby because five minutes after getting out of the sewer he had found a dagger then started stabbing all the rats in the larder. The gobbos were tolerated by the people in the castle though they were put on a short leash, though once the squigs were born the gobbos were forced to take care of all twelve of them, while Urter made"somfing fer them to pull like a chariot that iz alwayz wanted",however after then thirteen years of service for the couslands Urter saw the coming of a blight to ferelden making Urter exited at the prospect of war.

The last two days saw many of the troops in highever prepared to move out though when the most troubling pair of ork and human found out that they would be staying behind the hissy fit that they threw was massive as the boulder Urter had sent into the meeting hall that almost hit the arl Howe was testiment to that rage. The night after meeting the grey warden duncan whom gave the ork a look he saw only in a warboss looking for some new boyz to fight for him making Urter wary of the poncy looking humie while Ellissa wanted to be a gray warden but couldnt due to her father saying no. When everyone was asleep about two hours later loud noises of screaming, fire, and clanging of weapons making Urter wake up for it was sound that any ork loved FIGHTING then rushing about getting his armor and weapons he heard Nafy sqeaky battle cry from fergus sprogs room. The ork finally made it to the hall after a minute of grabbing his stuff and he saw the humies that were that Howe fella he scared the crap out of trying to fend of Nafy whom was already on the shoulders of one stabbing with abandon from rage, in the room was when Urter saw the female humie fergus called wife and the sprog were dead from throats being cut so deciding that with fighting everwhere might as well join and with a mighty waaaaaaagh that made almost all of howes men pee their pant Urter joined the fray even after finding Ellissa and her mother the bloodlust took both of them over.

Xxxxxxx

Thank you this is now o e of my main focuses.


End file.
